


Brother, Brother.

by captainderp



Series: Dialogue Poems, Relationships [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: HOORAY, LETS DO THIS., Let's go., Poetry, don't mind me im weird., just little poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue between Gabriel and Castiel.  Poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, Brother.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel--whom I miss very very much. (My real life Gabe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gabriel--whom+I+miss+very+very+much.++%28My+real+life+Gabe).



Dialogue between Gabriel and Castiel.  Poetry.

 

Brother, brother—

calling you that makes me hesitant.

I abandoned my family,

fled in fear of them

and their own destruction.

Do you understand how broken I am?

 

You have known their temperament

since your birth.

You’ve heard it lightly,

but I have seen it in full

and I am afraid,

because I have been let down

by so many other I cannot stand

to let someone else pass me by.

 

_Brother, Gabriel—_

_You will forever be my brother_

_family isn’t just blood._

_You know the Winchesters taught us that._

I know, Castiel.

They can’t be your crutch,

pulling you down to the mortal level

again and again—

its alright once,

maybe even twice,

but we are far more than man.

 

_You’re beginning to sound like Lucifer._

_Don’t take on his tone._

_We are the same as humans_

_and they deserve to live—_

_all of them._

Speak for yourself!

They’re liars and cheats,

albeit entertaining;

still mostly just a pain in my ass.

This is not a cry against you,

Castiel—no, of course it isn’t.

I want us to be…

acquaintances, at the very least.

You’re uptight and stupid

but we were all like that once.

 

_I—_

_Thank you, Gabriel._

See you later, little bro.

 


End file.
